The Secret Snog
by Mokusan
Summary: Kurama and Shizuru. Two secret lovers. One beach. One boat. One sunset. One really cute and corny fic. Oneshot, plotless, spoilers abound. Read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own. What a shame.

**A/N:** All right, all this came about from Emmy, Naraku and I watching the final episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. Someone shouted 'secret snog', and this was born. Inspiration is also credited to Emmy's wonderful artwork, which I wish I could show you. But alas, I can not. So perdy. And it's all mine. Buwahaha.

Ahem.

Anyway, this fic is for Emmy and Naraku. They rock. :D Together we have founded the Secret Snog Organization, where we bring Kurama and Shizuru closer together. (And I made that up on the spot. Whoo! XP)

Let the snoggage begin!

(**SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE! BWEARE!** You have been warned. Don't blame me for ruining it for you.)

* * *

Kurama took in a deep breath of fresh air, closing his eyes and chuckling as a flustered Kuwabara tripped down the stairs. It was a nice day, despite the heaviness set upon them by Genkai's morbid words. Aside from being accused of being a woman, it was the perfect day to spend out on the beach with his friends. He always seemed to find himself surprised at the term, but he could no longer deny it; he had friends and was mighty pleased with the fact. Keeping his eyes shut, the red head meandered down the steps. He was quite content with the peacefulness, until he realized the voices of his friends, once a low, rumbling murmur, had faded all together. That, and he had bumped into something soft and squishy. 

He opened his green eyes, only to be met with Shizuru's hazel ones. She smirked, flicking a cigarette butt off to the side. "I didn't think you liked me _that_ much Kurama," she teased as the fox quickly side-stepped, a bright pink tinge to his features, and stumbled down a few more stairs. "Careful, now."

"Sorry...," Kurama muttered, obviously embarrassed. "I don't _like_ you.. er, I mean.. you are my friend, yes, but I don't think of you... I mean I do, but not-"

"Don't hurt yourself, buddy." Shizuru's smirk returned as she continued on her way down the long stairway. Kurama sighed, mentally slapping himself as he followed after her. What had gotten into him? Something so silly shouldn't have made him react in such a manner. Rather, he scolded himself for not remaining indifferent. It did seem, however, that Shizuru found the encounter amusing. This thought gave him some sense of relief. At least it had been a private moment. The others were to far ahead to hear, and no doubt Genkai and Koenma had retired to their previous activities.

The salty aroma of the sea was stronger now, nearly overwhelming Kurama's senses as the ocean finally came into view. It was times like this that made him feel rather vulnerable in his human form as opposed to his Youko body. Kurama walked past Shizuru, who had stopped to rummage briefly in her jacket pocket, and made for the beached boat near the forest, a slight blush on his face as he felt Shizuru's eyes on the back of his head. Ignoring the squirming feeling in his stomach as a strange, new, unknown feeling surged through him, he leaned against the side of the boat facing the shore. He watched Yukina and Keiko wade through the tide as Kuwabara and Botan searched high and low for treasures, trying to ignore the sudden jolt of joy as Shizuru placed herself on the edge of the boat alongside him.

While Kuwabara boasted about his newly found starfish, Kurama wondered where these strange feelings were coming from. Surely he couldn't like Shizuru; he hardly knew her. They rarely spoke two words to one another, and save for the rare occassion she was with Kuwabara as he relayed news of the others, the last time he had seen her before today was during the Sensui mess. But then, what else could it possibly be?

Keiko suddenly yelled something out to the sea, jerking both Kurama and Shizuru from their thoughts. Shizuru put out her cigarette, looking down to the ground in silence. Kurama watched on with a bitter stare. Neither of them could bring themselves to blame Keiko.They never expectedher to remain for this long and they only assumed it was a matter of very short time before she finally gave up on Yusuke and moved on with her life.

"Poor kid," Shizuru muttered, still staring purposefully down at the sand. "I can't believe she's waited this long."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Keiko had remained far more loyal than I would have ever expected."

"I don't think I could have waited that long for anybody."

"Surely there's someone...," Kurama insisted with a slight grin. _No there isn't; she said so herself._

"I guess there is," Shizuru admitted softly. "But he wouldn't know it." This caused Kurama to sigh, which in turn made Shizuru smirk. "And you, Kurama? Fantasizing about anyone in particular? I know your mind can't be as innocent as you've led us to believe. You're a guy."

"Er... to an extent," Kurama replied, awkwardly clearing his throat as his face yet again began to tinge with pink.

"Care to tell me about her?"

"Well... I don't know her very well... I don't see much of her...We hardly acknowledge one another's existance."

"There's your problem right there," Shizuru said, shaking her head. "I may be a tom boy but I know enough to tell you, you need to make a move." Kurama blinked.

"You should too," he gently chided. "How else is this... person, supposed to know you care for him?"

"Ah, well, I guess I sort of just expected him to... figure it out. He has an odd way of knowing everything that's going on with everyone. But personally, I think he might be just a bit too old for- Is that Yusuke?" Kurama looked to where Shizuru had pointed, and, sure enough, there he was, the ex-Reikai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi. Both the fox and Shizuru watched the exchange between Yusuke and Keiko, laughing together as a wave crashed over the love struck pair.

Kurama shook his head, improper thoughts of his own wafting through his mind. Youko's personality must have been leaking through a bit. There was no way he would do that to her... Not that he didn't want to, but if anything it would only scare her away. He didn't want that. Then again, if he did absolutely nothing, then, well... nothing would happen. He didn't want that either. _Just do it!_ "Too old for you, is he?" Kurama asked, shifting his gaze to look at Shizuru. The young woman shrugged.

"I think so," she said with a nod. "But I could be wrong... I suppose age isn't supposed to matter. He doesn't really look his age, anyway..." Kurama would have sighed in relief; he was much, _much_ older than Shizuru, though he highly doubted that's who she was talking about. Still, it meant he had a shot. Maybe.

"You said he doesn't look his age; maybe no one would guess otherwise," he replied, arching a brow. _No one except every single one of our friends._

"Maybe," Shizuru shrugged. She lit up another cigarette, lifting it to her mouth. Kurama watched her, idly wondering how long she'd had the nasty habit. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurama answered, looking away, another pink tinge to his cheeks. "Just... nothing." He sighed again, watching the beginnings of a splash fight unfold. It seemed all was going to be well, save the fact he, Youko Kurama, infamous kitsune thief, didn't have the guts to ask a girl out. Gee, so brave, wasn't he?

"It's so nice to see-Mmf." Shizuru blinked, taking a second before she realized that somehow she had ended up _behind_ the boat, and that Kurama... was _kissing_ her? Her eyes went wide and she backed away, tripping over a root and falling to the ground. The sand was warm between her fingers, and she briefly wished she had worn shorts and sandals instead of jeans and tennis shoes. "What are you _doing_?" she asked incredulously, mouth slightly agape as she stared up at him.

"Making a move," he said with a slight smirk, plopping down in the sand beside her. Despite his expression, his face was slightly reddened. _Oh kami, please don't hate me... I need a life!_

"Ah. And I suppose this is where I throw all knowledge of you being a 3000 year old kitsune out the window?" Shizuru leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the sun sink lower and lower behind the edge of the boat.

"When it comes to love, age doesn't matter," Kurama replied, his smirked turning to a grin. This was nice; just the sand, the boat, the sunset, Shizuru and him. All alone. Sort of. Close enough to alone as he was likely to get with Shizuru, but he didn't mind.

"I thought you'd say that," she replied, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. Which, of course, Kurama responded to in the same manner.

-----

Before long night had fallen, the sounds of the splash fight having long since ceased, only to be replaced by the low murmur of conversation and laughter as the large group of friends settled down on the beach to gaze at the stars. If they noticed the absence of Kurama and Shizuru, they didn't show it. Unknown to them, however, the pair of now official 'love birds', sat just behind the boat, looking up at the same starry sky after a rather intense snog-fest.

"You know, I never thought I'd actually do that," Kurama said quietly, his fingers entwined with Shizuru's as they leaned against the boat. Shizuru tilted her head to the left so she could see the fox, gazing up at him with some surprise.

"Really?" she said, arching her eyebrows. "With Youko lurking, I would have thought you'd done this before." Kurama half-shrugged.

"Shuiichi's far too modest for that. Can't go giving him a bad name." He grinned, looking down at Shizuru.

"And what about Kurama?"

"...Only with you." They sat in silence, just looking at one another. It was peaceful. Kurama sighed, breaking the trance, and glanced back up at the stars.

"I'll definitely remember this," Shizuru said quietly. "Of course, who could forget _that_?"

"...We shouldn't tell them," Kurama replied. "Not yet, anyway. This should be our secret..."

"Our little secret..."

"For now...," he said with a smirk-like grin. "But, something seems to be missing..."

"What's that supposed to me-Mmmf."

-----

"What are we looking for again?" Kuwabara asked with a sigh, lifting up a small rock before setting it back down, once he was sure there was nothing but sand beneath it.

"Your sister and Kurama!" Botan replied in an annoyed tone, peering up at the hill of rocks. It was awfully hard to see in the dark.

"I hope they're all right," Keiko said worriedly, squinting up a tree.

"They're strong, I'm sure they're fine," Yukina said quietly from beside Kuwabara.

"Yeah, Yukina's right," Yusuke said from his relaxed position in the sand. He hadn't bothered to look. "I don't get what you're worried about. There's no demons running around, and there's nothing for them to do. It's not like they're gonna hop behind a boat and have a secret snog."


End file.
